A is for Betrayal
by marisky130
Summary: Sequel to A is for Voldemort. Ana continues her story for her 6th yeear at Hogwarts.
1. Ch 1: Returning to Hogwarts

******DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. I am not that smart, nor creative. **

**Ch 1 Returning to Hogwarts**

"Let's go already!" I whined at Draco's door. "You're taking forever!"

"Merlin I'm done! Your so impatient!" Draco said walking out of his room.

"I'm ready to go back to school. I've spent too much time alone with you!" I complained.

"Let's go." Draco grumbled walking down.

"Hi love." Blaise smiled kissing me.

"Hi." I smiled back. After breakfast we apperated to the platform. Naricassa took me and Blaise and Lucius took Draco. My parents came disguised as the Sterlings again.

"Have fun, don't get in trouble." Cissa said looking at Draco.

"We'll miss you." Mum said hugging me.

"I'll write, bye." I said and hugged my dad before going off with Draco and Blaise.

"Come on, Crabbe and Goyle are saving a compartment for us." Draco said leading us to his normal compartment. Pansy was in it too.

"Why is _she_ here with us?" Pansy sneered at me.

"She's my girlfriend, Draco's cousin, and the Dark Lords daughter." Blaise smirked slipping in my father. She paled and became quiet.

"We're almost there, lets change." I suggested while taking my bag with my uniform and going to the bathroom. When I went back everyone was already there, changed. It felt like somebody was following me but when I looked back, nobody was there.

"I wonder who the new teacher will be?" Pansy wondered.

"Who cares?" Draco sneered. "I might not even be at Hogwarts next year."

"What do you meant you won't be at Hogwarts next year?" Pansy asked sullenly.

"Well you never know. I might have moved on to bigger and better things." Draco smirked.

"You mean _Him_?" Pansy asked dumbfound; I just rolled my eyes at her.

"Mother wants me to finish my education, but why should I? If the Dark Lord takes over he wont care about what I got in Transfiguration and History of Magic. He only cares about the level of devotion and that his missions are completed." Draco reasoned.

"What about you two?" Pansy asked.

"Well my father thinks I'm going to just get married right after graduation." I said.

"What's wrong with that?" Pansy asked.

"I want to be my own person. I have time. I don't want to get married right away. I will eventually, just not that soon." I said and grabbed Blaise's hand. "I want to become a musician."

"What about you Blaise?" Pansy asked.

"I've been thinking about being an executioner." Blaise said seriously and everyone looked at him shocked.

"What? I'm not marrying an executioner." I screeched.

"So you will marry me?" Blaise asked.

"I told you on my birthday I would, just not immediately." I explained.

"So will you wear my ring?" Blaise asked.

"Blaise…" I warned. Things were good, I don't want to ruin it.

"He gave you a ring? Like an engagement ring?" Pansy squealed.

"A promise ring, but some things happened this summer so I it gave it back." I said stiffly. "I'll wear it again, just not now."

"So what are you really going to do?" Draco asked Blaise and I smiled at him in appreciation.

"I've been thinking about becoming an Unspeakable. I think it would be useful." Blaise answered. "Plus Ana loves mystery." He licked his lips and I kissed him.

"Once again, that is my cousin. No snogging in front of me!" Draco complained.

"Is sex ok then?" I asked and felt Blaise groan.

"As far as I know, the two of you aren't having sex and from that argument this summer that's a safe assumption." Draco sneered.

"Things could always change." I winked.

"Ok, please stop. Your making it really hard or me not to jump you." Blaise groaned.

"Come on, we're here." I smirked getting up. Crabbe and Goyle went ahead of us. I looked back and saw Draco was just sitting there staring into oblivion. Pansy and Blaise noticed too.

"Go ahead, I'll meet you in a minute." Draco said acknowledging us. It was strange. With one last look, I turned and went to the platform. I was now back at Hogwarts.


	2. Ch 2: School

******AN: Sorry it took so long.  
********DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. I am not that smart, nor creative. **

**Ch 2 School**

"I'll meet you after dinner." Blaise said as we parted at the Great Hall.

"I can't wait." I smiled biting my lip before kissing him and walking over to the Ravenclaw table. I sat by myself away from old friends. I got lost in my train of thoughts until I heard cheering. I looked up and saw Dumbledore speak his last 'welcome back' speech. He ended it with the introduction of Professor Slughorn the new Potions professor. Everyone started gossiping about Snape, he was still right up there.

"Professor Snape will be taking over the Defense Against the Dark Arts Post." Dumbledore announced. The whole Slytherin table went up in applause except for Draco. He looked out of it.

"No!" I heard Harry yell. Poor guy. Dumbledore finished his speech and we were dismissed.

"Ana." Blaise called to me from the entrance.

"Where's Draco?" I asked.

"He just left, went straight to the dorms. He was a little out of it at dinner." Blaise stated.

"I saw, I figured he'd be to the moon about Snape." I said concerned for my cousin.

"He'll be fine soon, it's probably just the pressure." Blaise said.

"I hope your right. Tell him to meet us tomorrow after we get our schedules to compare. We'll see what free time we have. I love you." I smiled kissing him.

"I love you too." Blaise said and we went our separate ways. I saw Neville staring at me. He was with Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny.

"I overheard her telling Parkinson, she hadn't slept with Zambini." I heard Harry tell Neville.

"Ana-Belle!" Someone yelled behind me. I turned around to find Carra, a Ravenclaw who just so happens to have deatheater parents. It was nice to have her around this summer.

"Hi Carra." I smiled.

"So what's up with you and Blaise, are you engaged or not?" Carra asked.

"We're not. He wants to get married right after graduation, and I want to wait. We had a fight over it this summer." I said.

"You two fought a lot over the summer." Carra observed.

"Well he's overprotective and jealous. I can't even talk to another man unless it's Draco!" I exclaimed.

"I heard about Nott." She whispered.

"Umm yeah, let's go up to the dorm." I tried to smile. I didn't like thinking about what happened with Nott. This is going to be a long year!

The next morning I woke up early and got ready to go down and meet Blaise and Draco. We ate and got our schedules before meeting to compare.

"We have a lot of classes together. Potions, Defense, Charms, Transfiguration. Then Ana has Herbology while we have Divination, then we all have Muggle Studies." Draco sneered in disgust.

"Why are you two taking Muggle Studies?" I said trying not to laugh.

"We should know the enemy." Draco defended and I rolled my eyes.

"Why are you taking Herbology?" Blaise asked.

"I did well in that class last year, and I'm not taking Divination." I smirked.

"Come on lets go we have Potions." Draco pointed out. When we reached the class, I saw Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Pansy. Plus a bunch of people I could care less about. The class was boring, Slughorn introduced himself, Harry didn't have his book so he borrowed one. Just a bunch of rubbish before Slughorn introduced three potions he had brewed.

"It's Veritumserum." Hermione answered.

"Very good, now who can recognize the next potion?" Slughorn asked.

"Polyjuice Potion" Hermione answered again.

"Brilliant, now the third potion?" Slughorn asked and I beat Hermione to the chase.

"Amortentia, the most powerful love potion in the world." I answered and started going closer with every other girl in the class.

"It works differently depending on the person. Each person smells something differently. I smell freshly mown grass, and new parchment, and-" Granger was ripped from her thoughts as was I, when Slughorn put the lid back on.

"What do you smell?" a strange brown haired boy, I've never met asked me.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I smirked.

"You smell vanilla, lavender, and Drakkar Noir." Blaise smirked and I blushed.

"Why Drakkar Noir?" Draco asked ruining the moment.

"It's what I wear. She likes stealing my shirts to sleep with them, when I can't be there." Blaise smiled and I blushed even more.

"I didn't need to know that." Draco cried like he just walked in on his parents. Not like that would happen.

"Today you will be brewing the Draught of Living Death. Whoever finishes first will win Felix Felicis. Begin." Slughorn said. We all rushed to start the potion. Of course I was surprised when Granger failed epically and Harry won.

"I'll see you all next class." Slughorn dismissed.

"What do we have next?" Draco asked.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts with Snape." I responded. We rushed to the classroom and made it just in time. We sat by each other, but Granger, Ron, Harry, Neville, and Luna were all right by us. I also noticed Carra sitting next to us.

"The Dark Arts are constantly changing. To defend yourselves you must know what is being used. For every person this changes. For example, Miss Vixx, what is one of your most used darker spell?" Snape asked.

"I have two. The first is Wingardium Leviosa. I use it on stupid ex boyfriends who enjoy murdering my friends. The second, I don't know what it's called. I just flick my wrist and it happens." I answered.

"What happens?" Snape asked.

"The door closes." I answered.

"That isn't a dark spell." Snape pointed out.

"YES IT IS!" Draco and Blaise said at the same time.

"Door knobs tend to be lower, close to a region of the male anatomy. By slamming the door, it hits that region causing the victim to fall down crying. Very useful if your boyfriend is being a jealous arse, or your cousin is being a snoop!" I stated mater of factly.

"I see. Divide into pairs and practice basic charms and shields." Snape ordered. I went off with Carra while Draco was with Blaise. Halfway through the lesson, Snape took Ron's place which ended in Harry getting detention.

"I have Divination next while you have Herbology." Blaise whined. I saw Neville perk up a little from the corner of my eye. Will he ever get over me?

"I'll meet you at lunch." I smiled kissing him and parting.

In Herbology we went over some new discovery. I wasn't paying attention. It was so awkward Neville was right next to me the whole time.

"I see we're once again in the same class." A male voice whispered in my ear, as I was picking everything up to leave.

"What is it that you want?" I sneered in disgust. It was the semi cute boy from potions.

"You." He breathed into my face.

"Who are you?" I asked in outrage. He was really annoying me.

"Cormac McLaggen. I already know who you are, Miss Ana-Belle Vixx."

"You've done your homework, but do you know everything?" I asked right into his face close enough for our noses to touch, before I turned and walked out.

"What the hell was that about?" Blaise asked pissed. He was standing by the door waiting for me.

"He keeps flirting with me, so I put him in his place." I responded.

"By almost kissing him?" He sneered.

"I wouldn't and you know it!" I cried storming off. Stupid jealous prick.


	3. Ch 3: Planning

**********AN: I know I'm horrible for not updating in over four months. It's just that I hate posting stories that I haven't finished, so I had to finish it before I could post the rest. Good news it's almost finished I just have editing. It will be about 14 chapters, I have a few ideas for extra chapters. Once again so sorry, I worked my whole break on completing a few stories. I would have posted sooner but I just started working on a new show.  
********DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. I am not that smart, nor creative.**

**Ch 3 Planning**

_Ana-Belle POV_

"We're going to meet at the Room after dinner." Draco said meeting me by the doors of the Great Hall.

"All of us?" I asked trying to see if Blaise was going.

"Well yeah, he is with us. You two will be back together in no time." Draco said.

"No, he's a right git. I'm sick of him being overly jealous." I said holding back the tears.

"Want me to beat him up for you." He offered.

"No thank you, I can beat him up myself. Do you think I'm overreacting?" I asked.

"A little, yes." Draco replied.

"I'll meet you after dinner." I said and entered the Great Hall. I walked to the Ravenclaw table and sat next to Carra.

"What's wrong?" Carra asked.

"Blaise and I are just fighting again. Nothing new." I tried laughing.

"You two will need a guest house when you marry for when you kick him out." Carra laughed and I joined in.

"We'll probably get divorced multiple times and remarry." I grinned.

"No, I won't allow it." Blaise said from behind me.

"Oh?" I said raising my eyebrow.

"Once I get you to marry me, I'm not letting you go. Ana, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. I trust you." Blaise said.

"Blaise!" I got up and dragged him out of the Great Hall.

"Slow down." Blaise laughed.

"Hurry up." I whined. I dragged him to the Room of Requirement.

"I love you." Blaise said kissing me and sitting down on a couch we found close to the door.

"I love you too."

"So this is your way of beating him up?" Draco interrupted.

"This is my way of making up." I corrected. "You wanted to meet?"

"I figured we should find the cabinet." Draco said. We split up and began to look, after about half an hour Blaise found it.

"Over here." Blaise yelled. I followed his voice to him and Draco.

"We'll need to start repairing it. It doesn't look too damaged." Draco said.

"It's funny, people used to use these to escape deatheaters, now we're using it to get deatheaters." I thought aloud.

"I think we should do something else, insurance. Curse an object or poison to give to Dumbledore." Draco said.

"Hogsmeade is in a few weeks; we can curse something and hex someone into giving it to Dumbledore." Blaise suggested.

"Curse what though?" I questioned.

"Something small." Blaise said.

"He's always wearing those necklaces." Draco responded.

"That can work but we have to get something that can't be traced to us." I said.

"We'll write to Borgin; he always has jewelry, we won't even have to curse it." Draco thought.

"Perfect." I agreed. We stayed and talked and started repairing the cabinet until curfew.

"We'll meet again tomorrow." Draco said before heading to the dungeons.

"I'll see you in the morning. I love you." Blaise said kissing me.

"I love you too."

Months passed and nothing interesting happened; the cabinet's coming along, and we got the necklace but we didn't use it… until November.

"The plan is simple; you two are going to go to Hogsmeade together, I am going with Crabbe Goyle, and Pansy. We're going to meet up at the Three Broomsticks, Ana will go to the loo and put someone under the imperious curse and give them the package and instructions. You will come out before her. Then we'll split into the two groups and continue our visit." Draco instructed.

"Calm down, everything will go smoothly. There is no way anyone can find out we cursed the necklace." I said.

"I've been thinking, what if we gave it to a Slytherin girl, just in case she was cursed on accident. A Slytherin would never curse a fellow Slytherin." Blaise thought.

"I thought of that but there are two things; if we're successful they'll think that Slytherin had a part in it and question them, or if that Slytherin gets cursed we'll get in trouble with my dad. All Slytherins have deatheater parents. Those parents will be upset dad let their kids be cursed." I reasoned.

"You really thought of everything." Draco said.

"Someone needed too, you two are so preoccupied with the cabinet. Hogsmeade is tomorrow." I responded.

"Well good job, I'm going to bed. Don't stay up too late, we have big plans tomorrow." Draco said leaving us alone.

"What's wrong?" I asked Blaise, he looked tense.

"Just nervous."

"I'll make it go away." I whispered into his lips as I put my hands in his hair and kissed him. He put his hands on my waist and brought me close.

"Come here" I said pulling him to a big long couch I saw from the corner of my eye.

"Ana" he groaned against my neck as he kissed.

"I love you" I whispered as I pulled him on top of me.

"Are you sure?" he asked gruffly looking into my eyes. I looked into his and all I could see was the love he had for me mixed with a little lust. I didn't respond just pushed him so he was sitting up and sat up myself. I started unbuttoning my shirt while staring into his eyes.

**

* * *

**

AN: I hope you enjoyed it. I will update again in the next few days.


	4. Ch 4: Hogsmeade

**********DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. I am not that smart, nor creative.**

**Ch 4 Hogsmeade**

_Ana-Belle POV_

"Have plans with Blaise in Hogsmeade?" Carra asked on our way out of the Great Hall to the carriages.

"Of course. We're meeting Draco and co at the Three Broomsticks, if you want to join us." I offered.

"Maybe, I'm going with Warrington." Carra gushed.

"Carra you should have told me, he's bloody gorgeous." I smiled.

"Who's 'bloody gorgeous'?" Blaise asked coming up and putting his arm around me.

"My amazing boyfriend. Have fun with Warrington." I smiled as we separated.

Blaise and I first went to Zonkos then Honeydukes and Madame Puddifoots.

"Thank you." I smiled sitting across from Blaise, waiting for our sandwiches.

"What for?" Blaise asked confused.

"For coming here, I know you don't like it. It's too frilly." I said and leaned over; he followed my lead and kissed me.

"I'll do anything to make you happy." Blaise whispered.

"A happy me makes a happy you." I smiled flirtatiously give him a knowing look of what will happen tonight. We ate our food then left. We went to the Quidditch shop before heading to the Three Broomsticks.

"Are you ready?" Draco asked as we all sat down.

"Yeah, get me a butterbeer, I'll be right back." I smirked then winked at the boys. I heard Pansy ask where I was going but they ignored her. I went in and looked around; no one else was in there. I heard someone opening the door so I took my lipstick out of my bag and put it on making it seem natural. I saw Katie Bell enter, while her back was turned I whispered "Imperio" while pointing my hand at her. I made her walk around to test she was under my control. I then gave her the necklace.

"You are to give this to Dumbledore. Only give it to Dumbledore. Do not tell who gave it to you." I ordered then put a few memory charms on her. I then left.

"Go well?" Draco asked as I sat down.

"Perfectly. Katie Bell." I answered shortly putting my drink to my lips.

"A Gryffindor, excellent." Blaise complimented wrapping his arm around me.

"I figured you would like it. I'm surprised she was in there alone. Usually girls travel in packs." I smiled.

"You can say that again." Blaise muttered.

"Come on, we should be seen elsewhere." Draco said. We all got up and followed him to the exit. Draco stopped, something catching his eye. I followed his gaze to Potter.

"Draco." I urged forward. He finally snapped out of it and looked at me. I raised my eyebrow and gave him a 'what are you doing' expression. He carried forward and then we separated.

At dinner, a first year Slytherin came up to me.

"Mr. Malfoy told me to give this to you." He said giving me a note.

"Mr. Malfoy?" Carra and I laughed. I opened the note and read.

_Ana-_

_Meet tonight, you know where._

That's all it said. I looked over at him and he was staring at me, I gave him a nod.

After dinner I met him in the Room of Requirement. When I came in, Draco and Blaise were sitting down talking.

"What's going on I thought we decided not to meet tonight?" I asked.

"Bell was cursed. She opened the package, on her way back from the Three Broomsticks. Snape said Potter blamed me. There's no proof, but still."

"Calm down, no one can blame you. We just have to be more careful for now on." I said.

"What are we going to do next?" Blaise asked.

"Christmas is coming up we can lace a poison in a gift." I suggested.

"Who would give Dumbledore something you inhale?" Blaise asked.

"Slughorn seems like he gives alcohol." Draco said.

"We'll see, well I'll see." I smirked thinking of reading his mind.

**

* * *

**

AN: I hope you enjoyed it. I will update again soon.


	5. Ch 5: Slug Club

**********DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. I am not that smart, nor creative.**

**Ch 5 Slug Club**

_Ana-Belle POV_

That night I received an invitation to a slug club dinner a week later. It seemed like an amusing event so I decided to go. Blaise was also invited, so we walked down together. There was a table with a bunch of people already sitting.

"Splendid glad you both could come." Slughorn said joyously standing up to greet us.

"Do you know everyone? Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Marcus Belby, Ginny Weasley, and Cormac McLaggen. This is of course Blaise Zambini and Ana-Belle Vixx." Slughorn clapped. McLaggen gave me a look which made me want to heave. I had to hold Blaise back. I sat in between Slughorn and Blaise. "I wanted to get to know a few of you a little better and thought this would be an excellent way. Sit, dinner should be ready in a moment. I was just talking about how I've had most of your parents. Marcus, your uncle was a favorite of mine. As was your mother Mr. Potter. Ms Granger, what is it your parents do in the muggle world?" Slughorn asked.

"They are dentists, they clean teeth." Granger said proudly.

"Very nice. Now Mr. McLaggen I recently saw a picture of you and your uncle Tiberius." Slughorn commented clearly uninterested in Grangers parents.

"Yes, we went hunting with Bertie Higgs and Rufus Scrimgeour." McLaggen said looking to me, as if him knowing people should impress me.

"You know Bertie and Rufus as well? Now Mr. Zambini, how is your mother?" Slughorn asked moving on to Blaise.

"She's well. She just married a famous photographer over the summer in Barbados." Blaise smirked.

"Husband number eight?" I asked.

"Seven." He answered rolling his eyes.

"I could never do that." I laughed.

"You won't." Blaise stated and gave me a look of pure adoration.

"Miss Vixx, I do not remember either of your parents having your powers." Slughorn said interrupting our conversation.

"That's because I'm adopted. I no longer live with them either. I stayed with my cousin Draco and his parents this summer." I answered his unspoken question.

"Draco Malfoy, that could only be possible of four ways; Andromeda, Bellatrix, Sirius, or Regulus. As far as I know, Lucius Malfoy is an only child?" Slughorn asked.

"Bellatrix Lestrange is my mother." I answered and noticed a few shocked glances.

"Rodolphus is your father?" Slughorn asked.

"No sir, he's my step-father. You know my father; he was a student of yours, Tom Riddle." I stated innocently. Blaise smirked as McLaggen spewed his drink on Granger, and Slughorn paled.

"Riddle?" McLaggen squeaked in shock.

"Thought you did your homework? Apparently you haven't done it thoroughly enough." I smirked.

"Will your… dad kill me for flirting with you?" McLaggen asked pale as parchment.

"I'd be more worried about her. She can do wandless magic and likes bashing people she dislikes." Harry spoke up.

"He killed my best friend; I wasn't going to take that lying down!" I screeched.

"Is that the only thing you _don't _take lying down?" Granger asked and I was too shocked to say anything.

"So it's ok to ask you out?" McLaggen asked gaining color.

"If you don't worry about her screwing with you, worry about her boyfriend and cousin." Blaise sneered wrapping his arm around me protectively.

"I want her to screw me. I'm not scared of a couple of deatheaters." McLaggen smirked.

"I'm sorry I'm late." Ginny said interrupting the awkwardness. As she came to sit down, Potter stood up.

"He likes her." I whispered to Blaise. I saw McLaggen giving me a look while licking the chocolate off his fingers. "Eww"

"He has the right idea though. You and chocolate, just substitute him with me." Blaise whispered seductively in my ear.

"Breaks coming up. Are you coming to my house?" I asked with a sly smile and raised eyebrow.

"Ms Weasley you can perform an excellent bat bogey hex." Slughorn said once again taking away from Blaise and I's intimate conversation.

"I have six brothers; I need to know a good hex." Ginny answered. The rest of the dinner was quite uneventful.

After the dinner we went to meet Draco, but he wasn't there. We went and sat on the couch we're oh so familiar with and waited for Draco. Blaise looked into my eyes.

"I love you."

I smiled as sincerely as I could. "You have my heart. Only you." I kissed.

"Sorry to interrupt this intense moment, but we have something we should be doing." Draco disrupted.

"How are the repairs coming do you think?" I asked.

"We have several more weeks worth of repairs left. Even once we do perfect it, we have to wait. We have to plan it perfectly. We can't fail." Draco stated.

"Way to motivate." Blaise said rolling his eyes.

"I agree though, we do need to plan it so it's not botched." I nodded.

"I think the cabinet should be ready by Christmas." Draco said.

"That's good; I'm ready to be done with this assignment." I complained.

"We should start planning what's going to happen once we fix the cabinet." Draco stated.

"Easy we write a letter ahead of time saying when to come and then we storm the castle. The three of us corner Dumbledore and one of us offs him." I said simply.

"But who's going to off him?" Blaise asked.

"I kind of don't want to." I said shyly. Neither of them asked questions just continued to debate about it. At the end they decided it was up to Draco. We split up right before curfew and separated into our correct houses for the night.

**

* * *

**

AN: I hope you enjoyed it. I will update again soon.


	6. Ch 6: Quidditch

**********AN: I absolutely loved writing this chapter!  
************DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. I am not that smart, nor creative.**

**Ch 6 Quidditch**

_Ana-Belle POV_

"Good luck in the match today." I smiled as I leaned down to him at breakfast.

"I think I need some motivation." Blaise smirked fishing for a kiss.

"How about for every time you score, I take an article of clothing off tonight?" I smirked as he grinned stupidly. "Don't get too tired, or you'll be useless to me." I winked and walked over to the Ravenclaw table to sit with Carra.

"What did you say to him? He's grinning like an idiot." Carra asked.

"Just a little motivation." I smirked, I elaborated when she looked confused. "I just said that for every score I would remove an article of clothing tonight."

"You're horrible." She gasped.

"I'm a genius." I smirked.

"Come on, let's go get good seats." She said.

"Let's sit with the Slytherins; the Ravenclaws will glare at us for cheering Slytherin." I suggested.

"Good idea." She complimented. We ended up sitting with Pansy.

"Weasley is actually pretty good." I commented.

"What's that?" Pansy asked.

"What?" I said confused.

"Is Potter chasing the snitch?" Pansy asked.

"Oh no! That's why Draco needs to rejoin the team, Harper's an idiot. He doesn't know a snitch from a bludger!" I cried in anguish.

"So how many times did Blaise score?" Carra asked slyly.

"Only three." I answered. "Pansy, could you sneak Blaise's long jersey to me? Just wrap it and give it to a first year to give to me at dinner." I requested.

"Sure, but what for." Pansy asked.

"A surprise for Blaise. I'm going to go down to the pitch." I said and left them.

"You did wonderfully." I said jumping up on Blaise and wrapping my arms around him.

"I only scored three times." He said sourly.

"Well I have a surprise for you, meet in the room after dinner." I smiled. "Now go shower." I left the pitch to go to the Room of Requirement. I found Draco there.

"Slytherin lost, they need a better seeker. Harper is inept." I said greeting him.

"Hello to you too." He greeted.

"Why did you quit?" I asked.

"My attention is being demanded at the moment to fix this." Draco said.

"It's almost done. Draco you're worrying a lot about it are you ok?" I asked concerned.

"I'll be fine once we finish." He said tensely.

"I'm beginning to worry about you." I said.

"Don't I'm fine." He said softer.

"I love you." I said hugging him.

"I love you too. Come on let's get to dinner." He said guiding me out. We reached the Great Hall and split up. Once I was seated a first year came over and handed me a parcel. I quickly finished dinner then left to go back to the Room of Requirement. I changed out of my clothes and into Blaise's jersey, tight black spandex shorts, and knee high black boots. I put my robes on over it.

"Ana?" Blaise called to me.

"Sit on the couch." I demanded. I walked over once he was seated and just stood in front of him just out of reach. "Now I told you for every time you scored, I would take an article of clothing off. What I didn't say, was how many clothes I'd be wearing." I then took the robe off.

"How did you get my jersey?" Blaise asked astonished.

"I'm wearing this and you ask that? Slytherins." I retorted.

"You look better in my jersey than I do." Blaise complimented.

"I thought you would think so." I smiled as I straddled his waist.

"I just have one question." Blaise stopped. I gave him a questioning look and he continued. "Will you keep the boots on?"

**

* * *

**

AN: I hope you enjoyed it. I will update again soon.


	7. Ch 7: Party

**********AN: I've created a fictionpress account and have started uploading a few poems. Check it out, same username.  
************DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. I am not that smart, nor creative.**

**Ch 7 Party**

_Ana-Belle POV_

"Will you go to Slughorn's Christmas Party with me?" Someone whispered to me in potions. I turned around to see McLaggen.

"Are you serious?" I asked as if he were high.

"Come with me." He said in a way that meant not only to the party.

"I'm going with my boyfriend." I said tersely.

"Has he asked you?" he asked slyly.

"Is there a reason you're talking to my girlfriend?" Blaise asked coming up to us.

"Just asking her to Slughorn's party." McLaggen answered bravely.

"She's going with me, her fiancé." Blaise said.

"He means boyfriend." I corrected slightly annoyed that he kept saying fiancé.

"Why postpone the inevitable? We both know we're getting married." Blaise said.

"We still have at least two years." I protested.

"The point is she's going with me, so stop going after her." Blaise demanded. The class ended and Blaise quickly ushered me out to Defense.

"Pick you up outside the Ravenclaw common room at seven?" Blaise asked the day of the party.

"Yea, I'll see you." I said and kissed him before going to my dorm to change. I changed into a straight, long, silky, silver dress with a strapless sweetheart neckline. The dress had a slit in it that went from my mid thigh to my ankle. I wore silver heels showing off my French manicured toes, and my hair in soft waves. I topped it off with a simple diamond necklace. After I was finished getting ready, I met Blaise outside the door.

"Ana-Belle?" he asked in shock.

"Do I really look that different?" I laughed.

"No, you look stunning. Let's go show you off." Blaise said as I took his arm. We entered the party together and had our picture taken with Professor Slughorn. I looked around and saw McLaggen throw up on Snape and I started laughing.

"What?" Blaise asked confused as to why I'd been laughing.

"Look." I laughed pointing at Snape and McLaggen.

"Wow, bet he got a bit of detention for that." Blaise laughed. We ate a few snacks and drank and socialized with the few Slytherins that were invited.

"Get your hands off me you filthy squib" Draco yelled as he came in dragged by Filch.

"Professor Slughorn, sir, I caught this one upstairs lurking in a corridor, he says he was invited." Filch tried ratting him out, but I ruined it for him.

"He was, I invited him." I said standing up to him.

"Then why did he not come with you?" Filch asked.

"He was writing a paper, he always does his work before having fun, so we decided to meet." I said calmly. "You can remove your hands from him."

"I told you I was invited." Draco sneered as he ripped his arm away and walked over to Blaise and I. "Thanks"

"Carry on." Slughorn told everyone joyously.

"I'm not used to having to save your arse." I smiled.

"I tested it," He whispered. "with an apple. It came back with a piece out of it."

"At least it disappeared." Blaise said.

"You three come with me." Snape said and walked out with us in tow. "Did you three hex the Bell girl?"

"Maybe, what's it to you?" Draco asked.

"I swore to protect you three. I made an unbreakable vow with your mother." Snape sneered.

"Does my mother know?" I asked.

"She performed the spell." Snape answered.

"But she hates you, she doesn't trust you." I pointed out.

"She has made that perfectly clear. If you three fail and I don't help, I shouldn't be scared of the vow killing me." Snape answered rolling his eyes.

"We don't need your help. We were chosen out of all the others, us." Draco sneered.

"We won't fail." Blaise said.

"You're afraid, it's obvious. Let me help you." Snape said.

"No, we were chosen. It's our time!" Draco said and stormed off.

"Thank you for offering professor. I'm going to go after him." I said then ran off. The only noise was my heels clinking on the stone floor. "Draco."

"Ana, what if we can't fix it?" Draco asked slinking to the floor. I sat down next to him leaning against the wall.

"Then we'll think of something else, but we're really close. We'll have it fixed before the end of the year." I smiled trying to cheer him up.

"What happens if we fail, Ana my mother…" Draco started crying. It was the first time I had ever seen him cry.

"She will not be hurt and neither will you." I said strongly. The thought made me want to cry.

"You don't know that." Draco protested.

"Draco, what is the most important thing to my father?" I asked.

"Power and you"

"I would hope I'm above power, but yes me. He knows if he did anything or had any part of hurting you or aunt Cissa, I'd leave and never come back. He couldn't stand the twelve years he was "dead"; he wouldn't allow me to cut him out permanently."

"Your dress is all ruined." He said looking at the wrinkles standing up and offering me his hand.

"I'll let you in on a little secret," I said leaning in close. "I'm a witch." I whispered. I waved my hand and my dress smoothed out.

"What would I do without you?" Draco asked.

"You'd be a mess." I said shaking my head pretending to think about his life without me.

"We should go to bed; I still need to pack for tomorrow."

"I'll meet you on the train." I smiled and hugged him before we went to our differing houses.

**

* * *

**

AN: I hope you enjoyed it. I will update again soon.


	8. Ch 8: Christmas Vacation

**********DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. I am not that smart, nor creative.**

**Ch 8 Christmas Vacation**

_Ana-Belle POV_

"Draco is meeting us at the compartment" Blaise said holding my hand and leading me to the compartment.

"Did you get Rosmerta to poison the mead?" Draco asked as soon as the door was shut, with only the three of us inside.

"Yes, now all thoughts of the mission are to be cleared until we get back to school, or daddy asks." I responded.

"Are you happy to go back home?" Blaise asked.

"It's so weird, I'll be in my mum's home but that's all it feels like. I've never actually been there. I've lived with the Vixx's, and then I lived with Draco, but I've never lived with my parents. Well not that I remember." I explained.

"I'll be there with you." Blaise said wrapping his arm around me.

"Thank you for coming by the way. It would be so awkward living with mum and her husband. We've never actually talked." I said.

"I'll come over all the time and you'll come over to the manor. Of course you'll spend the night after the ball on Christmas Eve." Draco added.

"Oh, of course." I said all uppity. "It's fun to be pureblood, all the balls."

"Muggle men have them too; the only difference is ours are better." Blaise said.

"You're horrible." I chastised.

"That's not what you said last night." Blaise smirked in satisfaction.

"BLAISE!" I yelled as Draco looked disgusted.

"What do you see in him?" Draco asked.

"Very little." I said. Blaise opened his mouth to protest but the compartment door opened.

"I wanted to give this back to you before the holidays. Thank you for letting me use it." Astoria said returning my black sweater. Astoria Greengrass was a fifth year Slytherin.

"No problem, do you want to sit with us?" I asked as I saw her staring at Draco who was talking with Blaise.

"Oh I shouldn't, I told Daphne I'd meet her. Bye. Bye Draco." She said then left, clearly disappointed that he only waved.

"You git." I said hitting Draco over and over again.

"What did I do?" he asked.

"Astoria Greengrass said bye and you just waved." I yelled at him.

"So?" he asked.

"So? So? She fancies you, you git." I exclaimed.

"She does?" Draco asked stupidly.

"She was staring at you while I was talking to her. She's a mature pureblood she has manners and yet she rather gawk at you!" I said outraged at his behavior.

"Well many girls fancy me." He said arrogantly. Thankfully we were at the station so I grabbed my stuff and left them in a huff.

"Ana" Carra called; she was with her parent's right next to mine. "Which boy?" she laughed.

"Draco, I yelled at him for ignoring Astoria and he was all arrogant and said multiple girls liked him." I said in outrage.

"Well it is true. He and Blaise have as many girls as you have guys." She pointed out.

"Keep me out of this." Blaise begged coming up to us with Draco.

"We'll have a sleepover and have girl talk." Carra smiled.

"Yes, definitely." I smiled back. "Let's go." I ordered the boys and lead them to our parents.

"Ana-Belle" 'Mrs. Sterling' said.

"I missed you." I told my parents hugging each one of them.

"Are you ready to come home with me?" Mum asked smiling. She was really excited for me to live with her.

"I can't wait." I smiled and she beamed apparating us to her mansion.

**

* * *

**

AN: I hope you enjoyed it. I will update again soon.


	9. Ch 9: Mother's House

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
Note: I am looking for a beta**

**Ch 9 Mothers House**

_Ana-Belle POV_

"Welcome home." Mum smiled changing back into her regular appearance. Dad showed up next with Blaise. "I'll show you your room; I didn't think you would want your old room since it was connected to mine." I looked up and it looked like mum was trying very hard not to cry. No one said anything just followed mum up the stairs. My room was three doors away from the stairs while Blaise was across from me.

"I will be staying on the next floor." Dad said pointing in the direction of the stairs.

"I'll see you all at dinner." Mum said going the opposite direction of the stairs which puzzled me.

"She's going to your old room. It was around this time you were taken away from her." Dad filled in. "I'll meet you down at dinner." He hugged me one last time and departed leaving Blaise and me to our rooms. We went into mine first. It was a deep grey with black furniture. There was a large metal wire bed with a shimmery silver canopy. The bed was made with tons of little throw pillows all different colors. On each side of the bed were tables with pictures of me. One was of me and my parents when I was a baby, another of Draco and I when we were kids, and another one of Draco, Blaise, and I at last year's Christmas Ball. There was a lone picture on the left table that just had a picture of Blaise and I. We were laughing and very close. It was taken this summer. Against the wall was a vanity table and stool lined with makeup, hair products, and accessories. On another wall was a desk and chair armed with quills and parchment. The walls were bare except for a few paintings. I love art of all kinds. There was a black and white portrait of the Eiffel tower, as well as a London skyline, and the words 'Dream', 'Live', and 'Wish'; each letter was cut out and made from a metallic black. The last two pieces were photos of a white lily, and a three piece rose set. It was completely white accept the red roses and thin green stems with a few wisps in the same green shade. The contrast of the black, grey, white, green, and red throughout the room looked amazing. The effort mum put into the room made me want to cry.

"Wow." I breathed.

"It fits you." Blaise said.

"Let's go look at your room."I said pulling his hand towards the door. We went in and I could tell it was a room for a Slytherin. The walls were a deep green with no wall décor as mine had. it was very simple. It was similar to mine, the only difference being mine was fit for a girl and his was not. He also had pictures, mostly of me, around the wall.

"Let's see how big the shower is." Blaise said trying to get me to take a shower with him, but something was nagging at me.

"You go ahead, I want to go take a look at the library." I lied.

"Um… ok." He stated clearly disappointed. I left Blaise's room and walked down towards mum's room. I could hear strangled sobs coming from a room next to hers so I looked in the half opened door. I saw mum rocking in a rocking chair holding a stuffed unicorn. The room was my nursery. Pink walls fading with the lack of care throughout the years with yellowing white trim. There was a white crib with pink sheets. Looking around, you wouldn't know the nursery was for the daughter of two of the scariest Slytherins of all time.

"Mum?" I asked to get her attention. Her head snapped up and she quickly wiped away the smudged makeup, well tried to anyway.

"Oh baby, what are you doing in here? You should be with Blaise." She said getting up. She still held the unicorn.

"He's taking a shower. Why are you crying?" I asked walking closer to her.

"I missed so much when I was taken away. I missed you growing up. I remember when you were born, when you took your first step, said your first word, then I missed everything. I missed your first day of school, your first crush, and your first boyfriend. I missed you becoming a woman. I missed the little girl. I never should have missed that." She cried. I walked closer to her and wrapped my arms around her.

"I'm here now." I said and that made her smile.

"Come here, I want to show you something." She said holding my hand and leading me to a small pink couch. She picked up a book that was on a table next to the couch. It was an album full of pictures. It was pink with white lace over it. It had my name sewn in thin silky pink letters, well 'Ana-Belle Riddle' my full name would take up the whole front. Below my name was a picture of me, I'm assuming the day I was born. "Cissa made this and gave it to me the day we introduced you to the deatheaters, you were a few weeks old. I kept filling it with pictures." A lot of people have a hospital picture but for obvious reasons I couldn't have been born in a hospital. It was too much of a risk. The first page had my birth certificate and a picture of my dad holding me with mum beaming in the background. The next page had a picture of mum and Cissa each holding a baby. Draco and I. as we continued looking through the pages I began to grow. The last page was a picture was Draco and I playing together on the floor and my birthday with me covered in pink frosting.

"What would the Order say if they knew you decorated your daughters room in pink?" I laughed.

"My sentiments exactly." A voice said from behind us. I turned around to see Rodolphus standing in the door way.

"She was my baby girl; I had to have a girly room." Mum protested.

"She's the daughter of pure evil and yet she was bathed in pink!" my step-father laughed, I giggled in agreement.

"I'm going to go down and make sure those filthy house elf's are making a proper dinner." Mum said standing up and leaving the room; the forgotten album in my lap.

"She really missed you, you know? In Azkaban she would moan your name in longing. That was what was making her go insane, not the dementors but the fact she couldn't be with her daughter."

"What did you think? I mean were you really ok with your wife having another man's baby?" I asked. I had wanted to know this for awhile.

"It didn't really matter what I thought, your father wanted your mother every now and then and he gets what he wants." Rodolphus said.

"Mum would never answer this, so I'm asking you. Did they plan me, or was I just an accident?" I asked.

"Ana I really don't think I-" he started but I interrupted him.

"I was an accident." I finished doubting my entire existence.

"That doesn't mean you were a mistake." He said firmly.

"So my parents wanted me as soon as they found out mum was pregnant?" I questioned raising my eyebrow.

"Well not that exact moment, but as soon as they thought about it they did." He answered. For the next two hours I continued to drill him with questions concerning my family. By the end of our heart to heart, we were closer than normal step daughter- step father relationships.


	10. Ch 10: How to Break a Heart Part I

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
Note: I am looking for a beta**

**Ch 10 How to Break a Heart Part I**

_Ana-Belle POV_

"How are the three of you with your mission?" Dad asked us after a meeting the night after we returned from Hogwarts. There were only a few deatheaters; Greyback, the Carrow twins, Gibbon, Yaxley, Carra's dad Rowle, and of course mum, Rodolphus, Rabastion, Lucius, and Snape. The night Dumbledore dies, there will be a few less important deatheaters but for security reasons they won't know until moments before. Just in case, so they won't have time to inform anyone if they are a traitor.

"We almost have the cabinet finished. We just tested it with an apple and it disappeared and came back, only it came back with a piece missing." I informed. "Hopefully it will be completed within the month."

"Have you made any plans as to what will happen that night?" he asked continuing his line of questions.

"We're debating different forms of communication to tell you when it's time. We of course don't want anything that will be intercepted." Draco answered.

"What ways are you thinking?"

"Well Potter used coins for his little army last year." Blaise responded looking at me since I was the one apart of it.

"How delicious, deatheaters entering the sainted school with Potter's own little method." Mum smirked.

"The only problem is you have to constantly watch out for them, they don't have any type of alarm; writing just appears." I filled in.

"Then we were also thinking an owl." Blaise continued.

"Something so obvious, they wouldn't expect it." Draco said.

"What would it say? 'It's time'?" Dad sneered.

"No, it would be something so out of character like 'I'm so excited Blaise and I have a date today at four.' It tells the time and date and it sounds like something a teenager would write about. Since I never write like that, you would know it's time." I smiled.

"Wait, you never write stuff like that, being excited about a date with me?" Blaise said turning on me.

"Of course I do, just not to my parents. I save that kind of thing for Marie." I lied. I was not into gushy crap like that.

"Ana-Belle! I can tell when you're lying to me." Blaise burst out.

"Well I don't like reading that mushy gushy stuff, why would I send it?" I asked.

"I bet you told her every time you had sex with my brother!" Blaise exclaimed. Before everyone at the table had just watched in amusement, but then they all were shocked someone would say that to me, especially in front of not just my mum but also my dad.

"ENOUGH!" Dad bellowed. I stood up and looked at Blaise.

"I thought we were behind that, but you are obviously not. Until you can honestly tell me you're over it, I cannot be with you, nonetheless wear your ring." I said taking it off struggling hard not to cry or flip the table over at the same time. "I will owl when it's time. The three of us will go together to the room to meet you, and then go to the tower and Draco will kill Dumbledore. Then we leave through the forest. If any of you have any objections, deal with it. I will be at Carra's." I said calmly in a firm voice. "Do NOT try to contact me." I demanded Blaise, in a controlled voice. I apperated to my room, through clothes and things in a bag, then apperated into the Rowle's living room.


	11. Ch 11: How to Break a Heart Part II

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
Note: I am looking for a beta**

**Ch 11 How to Break a Heart Part II**

_Blaise's POV_

I was as nervous as hell and the Dark Lord's questioning didn't make it any easier.

"Have you made any plans as to what will happen that night?" he asked.

"We're debating different forms of communication to tell you when it's time. We of course don't want anything that will be intercepted." Draco answered.

"What ways are you thinking?" He wanted more detail.

"Well Potter used coins for his little army last year." I said, looking straight at Ana thinking of last year.

"How delicious, deatheaters entering the sainted school with Potter's own little method." Bellatrix smirked.

"The only problem is you have to constantly watch out for them, they don't have any type of alarm; writing just appears." Ana said ruining it.

"Then we were also thinking an owl." I continued.

"Something so obvious, they wouldn't expect it." Draco said.

"What would it say? 'It's time'?" The Dark Lord sneered.

"No, it would be something so out of character like 'I'm so excited Blaise and I have a date today at four.' It tells the time and date and it sounds like something a teenager would write about. Since I never write like that, you would know it's time." Ana smiled, but it made me question her.

"Wait, you never write stuff like that, being excited about a date with me?" I asked.

"Of course I do, just not to my parents. I save that kind of thing for Marie." She said obviously lying.

"Ana-Belle! I can tell when you're lying to me." I exclaimed.

"Well I don't like reading that mushy gushy stuff, why would I send it?" She asked.

"I bet you told her every time you had sex with my brother!" I cried. I could tell everyone was shocked I had the balls to say something like that to the daughter of the Dark Lord.

"ENOUGH!" Lord Voldemort bellowed. She stood up and looked at me. I don't know which one was more prominent the rage behind her posture or the tears dueling to spill from her eyes.

"I thought we were behind that, but you are obviously not. Until you can honestly tell me you're over it, I cannot be with you, nonetheless wear your ring." She said taking the ring, I finally had just put on her finger not hours before, off. Then her demeanor changed drastically. "I will owl when it's time. The three of us will go together to the room to meet you, and then go to the tower and Draco will kill Dumbledore. Then we leave through the forest. If any of you have any objections, deal with it. I will be at Carra's." She said calmly in a firm voice. "Do NOT try to contact me." She demanded turning on me. Then she just apperated.

"When will you stop saying stupid things to her?" Draco yelled.

"It's as if she doesn't care about our relationship!" I defended.

"You're a right git. If she didn't care she wouldn't have left, she wouldn't have given you so many chances, and she would be with McLaggen right about now. Just because she doesn't broadcast your relationship doesn't mean she doesn't care. If you want a girl who will squeal about every new detail, date Parkinson." He sneered before turning and walking to the door. Before he was completely out of it he turned to me and said the one thing I had nightmares about "You better hope she doesn't realize how better off she is without you." Then he left.

"Leave." The Dark Lord commanded everyone but gave me a look as if to say 'I leave, I die'. Although I'm pretty sure I'm going to die anyway. Once everyone except Bellatrix left, he continued. "Why is it you constantly turn my daughter against you?"

"To be honest, I'm not exactly sure." I answered.

"She's too good for you, she just won't leave you." Bellatrix sneered.

"You persistently bring up her past. You know it upsets her and yet you don't care." The Dark Lord said as calmly as possible.

"I care about her more than anything." I objected.

"LIES!" Bellatrix screech.

"If I remember correctly, Ana told you, you had one more chance. I assume this is it, but if it isn't you have one chance before I kill you."

"Save her the heart ache and kill him now." Bellatrix suggested and I winced. I was scared for my life.

"Not yet, we'll give him a… a warning." He said then lifted his wand and I fell down in an extreme amount of pain. I know this sounds ridiculous but I saw my life flash through my eyes. I saw Ana looking at me before she went off with Lenta, just begging me to stop them; then I saw our first kiss, the first time we told each other we loved the other, the first time we went out on a date, when we made love, then I saw our wedding, her wearing my ring permanently, then her very pregnant, I saw her holding a little girl that looked just like her with my eyes, then me carrying the same little girl while she held a little boy that looked like me with her hair. I saw our future, and I wanted it.

"I'm going to make this better." I breathed more to myself than to them, but they still replied.

"You better."

_Ana-Belle's POV_

"Ana-Belle, what a pleasant surprise. I didn't know you were coming over." Caelum, Carra's slightly older brother said helping me up.

"There were no plans. Carra just said I should come over and spend the night one day over break, and Blaise and I just got in another row, so I came. Normally I'm much more graceful when apparating, I guess I'm too much of a mess right now." I laughed awkwardly.

"You're beautiful." He said still holding my hand.

"Ana!" Carra's voice rang from the top of the stairs. "Caelum, stop flirting; she's taken no matter what that boyfriend of hers did this time." She teased.

"I was just being polite." He grumbled and Carra and I laughed before we were interrupted by Rowle apparating.

"I'm glad to see you have made it here safely. I cannot fathom what that boy was thinking saying that to you. Not only as your boyfriend but also in front of your father and all of us." Rowle said.

"That's Blaise for you." Carra said. "Though what did he say this time?" She asked.

"Can we talk in your room?" I asked.

"Come on." She said leading me to her room. Once we were inside she laid down on her bed staring at me, I sat down and she gave me a look to explain.

"He just brought up the fact that I was with his brother before him. He finally talked me into wearing the ring, and then he did this. Just as I was beginning to actually entertain the idea of marriage right after graduation." I began my rant.

"Wait you began to actually think of getting married right away?" Carra asked shocked.

"Last night… last night I was in bed with Blaise- nothing happened we were just laying together- he was holding me and I kept thinking how nice it felt. I fell asleep in his arms and I had a dream of us together, of us… married. It was a pleasant thought while it lasted." I thought aloud.

"Enough of Blaise, what have the three of you been sneaking around doing all year?" she asked.

"All I can say is we're on a mission, and at the end of the year we'll be leaving." I said. She understood I couldn't clarify anymore and changed the subject. We spent the rest of the night just talking and venting.


	12. Ch 12: Hospitalizatin

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
Note: I am looking for a beta**

**Ch 12 Hospitalization**

_Ana-Belle POV_

It was weird being back at Hogwarts. So much had changed. I was actually ready and excited to grow up and marry Blaise. We still had a year but still…

_Draco POV_

While everyone was at lunch, Ana, Blaise and I tried the cabinet but this time with a bird. I put the bird in and whispered the words "Harmonia Nectere Passus", I opened the door and it was empty. We all looked at each other smiling proudly. I closed it and whispered the words again "Harmonia Nectere Passus", this time when I opened the cabinet the bird was there… dead. It came back dead. Ana screamed at the sight and hid her face in Blaise's shoulder. The two of us looked at each other in frustration. Once again I failed. I set out to repair it.

A month later, I tried again. This time I tried alone. I put the bird in and whispered the words "Harmonia Nectere Passus", I opened the door and it was empty just like the last time. I closed it and whispered the words again "Harmonia Nectere Passus", this time when I opened the cabinet the bird was there alive. I left the Room of Requirement and went to the Great Hall to tell Blaise and Ana. I walked in and saw Potter talking to Bell. _She can't be back. She should still be at St. Mungoz. _I quickly left and headed down the corridors into the nearest loo. I turned on the water and started splashing myself with it. _I can't handle this. What if I can't kill Dumbledore? What if people find out it were us that cursed Bell or poisoned Weasley? _

"I know what you did Malfoy. You hexed her, didn't you?" Potter said appearing. All I could do was throw a curse at him. He dodged it and threw one at me. We started battling, destroying the bathroom all the while. The pipes were leaking and the floor began to flood. He yelled a curse I've never heard before "Sectumsempra" and I fell. It hurt all over. I developed gashes and started to bleed. The last thing I saw was Snape standing over me repeating "Vulnera Sanentur" then all I saw was black.

_Ana-Belle POV_

I was sitting outside with Blaise laughing when Professor Snape comes up to us.

"You two, follow me." He says. That's all he says. Once back in the castle, he tells us why we're following him. "Mr. Malfoy has been hospitalized."

"What happened? Is he ok?" I became frantic.

"Mr. Malfoy was in a duel with Mr. Potter, he was hit by a dark curse causing him to lose blood. I myself performed the counter curse. He will need to be in the hospital for a few nights, but will be perfectly fine. " We entered the hospital wing and I saw Draco. He was so pale.

"Draco." I went to his bed and sat on the chair next to it. I stared at him and started to cry. Blaise and Snape left to give me privacy.

"Why are you crying?" Draco asked groggily.

"Draco." I jumped on him, wrapping my arms around him.

"Oww" he groaned and I immediately retracted myself.

"I'm sorry." I said and started crying harder.

"Once again, why are you crying?"

"Seeing you hurt, if anything happened to you- Draco, you're my cousin- my big brother. You're the strong one. I love you so much." I sniffed.

"Come here." He said patting the side of the bed. I laid down on top of the covers and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Are you ok? I'm not hurting you am I?" I asked fearfully.

"I'm fine. Nothing's going to happen to me. Someone has to keep you from killing Blaise." He tried laughing but I could tell it was hard for him.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." He whispered back. We spent the rest of the night reminiscing of when we were littler on the rare occasion the Vixx's let me see the Malfoy's.

"Hey, I'm going to go to breakfast then I'll be back." I smiled the next morning. I went to my dorm and took a shower and changed before going down to the Great Hall. I saw Harry with all of his friends, so I marched over to him.

"The next time you hurt my cousin, I'll make sure you're in a full body cast. Stay the hell away from him." I said and punched him in the nose. He was speechless. Then I walked out.

"Ana," Blaise called to me as he followed me into the hospital wing. "that was bloody brilliant."

"What was?" Draco asked from his bed.

"Ana punched Potter after threatening him." Blaise told.

"Why? Why not wait until after I get out?" Draco whined as if I stole his Christmas but in a way I did steal something he would treasure.


	13. Ch 13: The Attack

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
Note: I am looking for a beta**

**Ch 13 The Attack  
**_Ana-Belle POV_

"I figured you would like to know, Dumbledore plans on leaving but will be back tonight. He's going out searching for something and will be tired when he returns. He apperates from the astronomy tower." Snape said to me as I was passing him in the hall. No one else was around.

"Thanks." I said. I went to my dorm and grabbed a bag with a quill, ink, and parchment. I then headed to the hospital wing. Draco and Blaise were there talking. I looked around and saw no one else was in there. "Snape says Dumbledore will be in the astronomy tower tonight after going out on a mission. He'll be weak and tired. I propose we strike tonight, do you agree?" I asked.

"Send the owl." Draco said.

_Mum,_

_I can't wait to come home for summer. I'm so nervous about the NEWTS, I hate exams. My favorite spell this year however is Harmonia Nectere Passus_._ I miss you greatly. The boys are annoying me greatly. I'm writing however to ask where I'll be after this? Well Blaise and I have a date at nine o'clock sharp, so I'll see you… later that is._

_Lots of love kiss kiss,_

_~ Ana-Belle_ _Lynia Tormad Voltrix Black Lestrange Riddle_

"Oh my god, too mushy!" I squeaked.

"Lots of love?" Blaise questioned.

"Kiss kiss?" Draco asked.

"Well it's to emphasize this isn't a normal letter." I said and owled it. It wasn't long before I got a response.

_Ana,_

_Have fun on your nine o'clock sharp date with Blaise. You'll be staying with your father. Good luck on your tests._

_Love you,_

_~Mummy_

"We'll meet them at nine in the room." I said proudly.

"Do you remember the plan?" Draco asked.

"We go together to the room to meet the others, then go to the tower and do it. Then we leave through the forest." I said simply.

"If we separate?" Draco asked

"Keep going, we'll catch up with each other later." Blaise answered.

"Our stuff?" Draco asked.

"Pack, shrink, and put it in your pocket." I answered.

"I'll pack your stuff up for you." Blaise said to Draco.

"Are you guys ready?" I asked.

"We still have hours." Draco said looking at me strangely.

"I mean are you ready to do this. Off him and leave? We might not come back. We could be caught and sent to Azkaban. Am I the only one that's nervous?" I asked.

"I'll be a lot happier when this is over." Draco said.

"Agreed." Blaise said.

"Are you going to be ok doing this?" I asked looking at Draco.

"I'm excellent." He replied. "You guys should get packed."

"I'll be back and we can go down together." I said and left to go to my dorm. Nobody was there so I packed with ease. When I was finished I sat down and thought of everything. I thought about where my life was going. _Do I really want to do this? Do I really want the life of a deatheater?_


End file.
